darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
712
Angelique puts a spell on Rachel and tells her she is going to be a pawn in her game, later Barnabas finds Rachel lying in his coffin. Synopsis : This is Collinwood as it looked in the year 1897, a grave emergency in the present has caused Barnabas Collins to go into the past, back to a time when intrigue and terror filled the lives of all who lived on the Collins estate. There, in that time, Barnabas has begun to relive old experiences and suffer the tortures of an old enemy. Angelique continues to throttle the crocheted doll of Rachel while intoning that she will never let anyone love Barnabas. Just then, Dirk walks in on Angelique while practicing witchcraft, she is distracted and Rachel recovers. Dirk first accuses Angelique of trespassing and then feels sorry for her, as he assumes she's a duped girlfriend of Quentin. When Rachel recovers, Barnabas tries to question her about her Widow's Hill statement, but she remembers nothing. She gets panicky about her spell and clings to Barnabas, who transiently considers biting her neck, but resists. Just then Edward walks in on them and is appropriately shocked. They convince him of her fainting spell, but Angelique then puts another spell on her, summoning her to the cottage. While she's gone, Barnabas takes the opportunity to question Edward about his wife, but he refuses to give any more details other than that she's gone and will stay gone. Angelique puts a spell on Rachel and tells her she is going to be a pawn in her game. Dirk tells Edward about Angelique, and is told to tell her she is not welcome on the property. Barnabas visits the cottage to find it dark and apparently deserted. A cock crows, and Barnabas sees that the sun is beginning to rise. In the cellar of the Old House, Barnabas finds Rachel lying in his coffin. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You may love anyone you wish, but no one may love you. ---- : Angelique: Unfortunately for you, there must be a pawn in this cruel game. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins * Lara Parker as Angelique Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 709. Story * In earlier episodes, Angelique needed something that belonged to her victim in order to cast her spells, but this time she doesn't. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Rachel: Angelique summons her. Bloopers and continuity errors * Louis Edmonds reads the teleprompter as he breaks up Rachel and Barnabas. He also flubs when introducing Dirk Wilkins to Barnabas, messing up Wilkins' last name. * There's a moment in Act 1 when Roger Davis seems to forget his line then Louis Edmonds starts muttering - either he's prompting Davis or they're stepping on each other's lines. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 712 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 712 - The Neverending StoryCategory:Dark Shadows episodes